Desk
by kag15xXxinu17
Summary: A five-shot love story about EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again... InuxKag
1. Writing to Each Other

**INTRODUCTION:** A five-shot love story about EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again...

**I'll update HERE WE GO AGAIN next week... i'm still thinking of a good ending... -cries-  
**

* * *

First Chapter...

"Desk" a story of EX...

read on...

xXxXxXx

**they say that destiny is always playing with us...**

**what if this is a hindrance to your happiness?**

**can you play the game?**

x

x

x

i'm Kagome...

3rd year college in Tokyo University...

working student in the morning,

plain student at night...

one day, i wrote something on my desk...

**its hard to move on!**

the next day, i sat down at my usual place...

i saw my desk with another writing...

_why? are you broken?_

**yes! i hate those guys!**_  
_

we are always communicating through the desk...

_not all. make me different from them._

**haha! you're a guy! i wish...**

_geez... i'm a good boy! hehe..._

**oh really... do you have a gf?**

_yep. we're 3 years... you?_

**its been a long time that we broke up... ever since in high school...**

**what year are you? what's your course?**

**hello? why aren't you answering me anymore?**

he didn't answer anymore...

i'm still waiting...

what happened to him?

finally, he replied...

_sorry... me and my gf broke up..._

i answered...

**why? what happened?**

the next day, he answered...

_i still love my ex... you want to meet?_

he wants us to meet...

i want to see him too...

**sure... tomorrow at the gym... 3 pm...**

x

x

x

i'm Inuyasha...

3rd year Engineering student...

plain student in the morning,

party boy at night...

i'm from a break-up...

we're almost 3 years...

and i still love my ex...

but i met a girl...

i met her on a desk...

but we haven't seen each other...

that's why i asked her to meet...

i wrote at the desk...

_you want to meet?_

when i went home...

i can't sleep anymore...

i'm excited to meet her...

what will she say at my question?

the next day...

i went to school early...

excited to see her answer...

but there's an unexpected event...

the desk is nowhere to be found...

i asked my classmate who went earlier than me...

"have you seen my desk?"

"oh that! the activists got it and burned it!"

suddenly, my whole body stiffened...

i was sad the whole day...

x

x

x

3:00 pm

i went to the gym to play basketball...

my classmate passed me the ball...

but i didn't caught it...

instead, it hit a girl...

"miss, sorry."

she looked up and we stared at each other...

"Kags?"

"you're studying here?" i asked...

Kags is my ex girlfriend when i was in high school...

* * *

**this is my new story lol... like it? tell me if you want to read the second chapter.... i'm waiting haha...  
**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


	2. Meeting Each Other

**INTRODUCTION:** A five-shot love story about EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again...

**I'll update HERE WE GO AGAIN next week... i'm still thinking of a good ending... -cries-  
**

* * *

Second Chapter...

"The Meeting"

read on...

xXxXxXx

**the continuation of Kagome and Inuyasha's story...**

x

x

x

"have you seen my desk?"

"oh that! the activists got it and burned it!"

suddenly, my whole body stiffened...

I didn't even have the chance to see her answer...

I was quiet the whole day...

I was thinking about the girl I met on the desk...

Who is she?

x

x

x

my classmate invited me to play basketball...

we went to the gym...

it was about three o'clock in the afternoon...

when passing me the ball...

the ball slid at my hands...

and hit a girl sitting by a bench...

I went to her...

I was shocked when I saw her...

It's Kags...

my ex-girlfriend in high school...

we talked...

we caught up on things...

even though it's kind of awkward...

if only she knew that I still love her...

I asked her...

"what are you doing here?"

"i'm just waiting for a friend...

... how about you?"

"nothing. just to make the bad mood go away."

"why are you in a bad mood?"

"long story."

we talked for a long time...

"is your friend really going to come?"

I saw sadness at her face...

"uhm i'll just see you later Inuyasha. I still have classes to attend."

"ah... you're a night student."

when talking to Kagome...

my mood seem to brighten up...

I feel happy...

"I'll take you to your room."

"No. It's okay."

"where's your room anyway?"

she answered...

but then my classmate called for me...

they're inviting me to go home with them...

"you should go. they're calling for you."

Kagome said...

"Sure babe."

"what?"

babe is what we call each other before...

"nothing. I said. Sure Kags."

she said goodbye to me...

I went to my classmate...

and went out of the gym...

but I want to follow her...

and i did...

I shouted to call her...

I went to her...

"what is it Inuyasha?"

"are you still mad at me?"

"why will I get mad?"

"when we broke up in high school."

she just stayed quiet...

"I still love you Kags...

... and even any woman in the world...

... no one will take your place from my heart."

a tear rolled down at her face...

* * *

**to be continued lol.... like it? haha... if you do, click that button that says REVIEW and tell me if you want to put up the next chapter!  
**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


	3. The Search

**INTRODUCTION:** A five-shot love story about EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again...

**I'll update HERE WE GO AGAIN next week... i'm still thinking of a good ending... -cries-  
**

* * *

Third Chapter...

"The Search"

read on...

xXxXxXx

**the continuation of Kagome and Inuyasha's story...**

x

x

x

i'm Kagome...

at this day...

many things happened...

I waited for nothing...

I was hit by a ball...

and I saw Inuyasha...

I was happy and sad...

happy because i saw him again...

sad because the pain returned in my heart...

especially when he said...

that he still loves me...

I don't know what to say...

I don't know what to do...

a tear fell from my eye...

and i chose to leave...

I ran away...

going to my classroom...

I searched for the desk that i always write on...

but i didn't see it...

I searched the whole classroom...

and to the other classrooms...

when i was searching...

I can't help but cry...

my classmate asked me...

"why are you crying?"

I hugged her...

"I can't find my desk."

i'm like a fool...

but the truth is...

I was crying because of Inuyasha...

why did he broke up with me before?

why did he left me?

does he know...

of how much i love him?

and of how much he hurt me?

then now he will say to me...

"I still love you Kags...

... and even any woman in the world...

... no one will take your place from my heart."

i don't know if i will believe him...

I just went back to my classroom...

x

x

x

i'm Inuyasha...

at this day...

many things happened...

my desk has gone missing...

I hit a girl with a ball at the gym...

and the girl was Kagome...

my ex at high school...

after Kags left...

i just loitered at the gym...

waiting for time to pass...

my classmates had already went home...

i looked at my watch...

it's already six o'clock...

I became quiet...

and suddenly there's something that popped in my mind...

what if i returned to my classroom?

so i can see the girl that i met on the desk...

i ran...

when i arrived at my classroom...

i was shocked at what i saw...

* * *

**to be continued... i never get tired of that haha... review if you want to put up the next chapter!  
**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


	4. The Desk

**INTRODUCTION:** A five-shot love story about EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again...

* * *

Fourth Chapter...

"The Desk"

read on...

xXxXxXx

**the continuation of Kagome and Inuyasha's story...**

x

x

x

suddenly there's something that popped in my mind...

what if i returned to my classroom?

so i can see the girl that i met on the desk...

i ran...

when i arrived at my classroom...

i was shocked at what i saw...

there are no more students...

I didn't see her anymore...

i'll just go home...

x

x

x

our Prof made us leave early...

i guess that would be okay...

since i have to wake up early for work...

up to now...

I can't erase my thoughts of Inuyasha...

and the guy on the desk...

I thought that i should go to school early...

i didn't even go to work...

it's because i want to go to our classroom...

so that i can see the guy from the desk...

when i went to our classroom...

there is class going on...

i took a peek inside...

I looked at the place where I usually stay...

but there's no one there...

x

x

x

I went to school early...

not to attend classes...

I was hoping that...

I can still find the desk...

I hope it hadn't been burned...

so I can read her answer on the desk...

I went to the place of the activists...

wherein there are many destroyed desks...

i went near there...

hoping that the desk is there...

but there's someone who talked behind me...

"what are you doing here Inuyasha?"

I turned around...

"Kagome?...

... you're a night student right?"

"are you one of the activists here?"

"hey... of course not!"

"then what are you doing here?"

"just see."

"how about you Kagome? what are you doing here?...

... are you an activist?"

she answered...

"i'm not an activist...

... i'm just looking for something."

I didn't hear her last words...

it's because the activists started shouting...

"what did you say?" I shouted...

"I said...

... i'm looking for a desk."

I still can't understand because of the noise...

until suddenly...

Kagome became dizzy...

I assisted her away from the activists...

"Are you okay Kags?"

"Thanks Yash. I'm fine now. I just got dizzy."

I made her sit on one of the chairs with some desks to rest her head...

I was shocked at what I saw...

it's the desk that I was looking for...

* * *

**to be continued... -sigh-  
**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


	5. The End

**INTRODUCTION:** A five-shot love story about EX... it's been 3 years since they broke up... the other one can't move on while the other is still hoping... but just because of a desk, their paths will meet once again...

* * *

Fifth Chapter...

"The End"

read on...

xXxXxXx

**the ending of Kagome and Inuyasha's story...**

x

x

x

I got dizzy...

good thing Inuyasha's there...

he assisted me to the side...

"Are you okay Kags?"

"Thanks Yash. I'm fine now. I just got dizzy."

he sat me on a chair and let my head rest on a desk...

I was shocked...

this is the desk that I was writing on...

"this is what I'm looking for."

Inuyasha and I said at the same time...

we stared at each other...

"YOU?"

we both said...

AGAIN...

"you're the guy writing here?"

"yeah! are you really the one who wrote that?"

"where is your room anyway Inuyasha?"

"class A-503."

"class A-503 too."

I can't believe that Inuyasha's the guy on the desk...

x

x

x

I can't believe that Kagome's the girl on the desk...

I asked Kagome...

"Is it true that you can't move on?"

She became quiet...

"Do you still love me Kagome?"

she looked at me...

"you know Inuyasha...

... you hurt me so badly back then...

... that's why only a fool...

... will still love you!"

I was hurt at what she said...

but she stood up...

she embraced me...

and said...

"but I am one of those fools!"

I cupped her face...

"you know Kagome...

... one of the things that I regret...

... is that I broke up with you."

tears welled up in my eyes...

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

I kissed her...

It's like the time stopped...

It's like we're the only human beings on earth...

thanks to God...

thanks to destiny...

thanks to love...

the people around us gave an applause...

"I love you babe."

"I love you too babe."

I held her hands in mine...

and we walked away from all of those people...

I mean...

don't they know any privacy?

but anyway...

"are you still dizzy Kags?"

"the pain suddenly went away."

"how come?"

"because you're there for me."

-end-

x

x

x

"Kags, this is so nice!"

my classmate said...

"thanks."

our professor suddenly came in...

"class, please pass your assignment."

my classmate suddenly asked...

"what is the title of your assignment anyway?"

x

x

x

"DESK"

written by Kagome Higurashi

* * *

**the end... -sigh-  
**

**please review,**

**love,**

**Vanessa...  
**


End file.
